The 5 Steps to Hooking Up
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Quatre seeks Duo's advice on how to "Hook Up" with Trowa.  1x2 3x4 Lemon Yaoi Goodness with a little Fluff additive!


Quatre pounded harder on Duo's apartment door. He knew his friend was home, he'd gotten off work 2 hours ago and his car was parked out on the street. Quatre raised his fist and pounded a third time and was greeted by Duo's muffled voice.

"What the fuck? I'm coming!"

Duo opened the door with a look of hatred that quickly dropped away as he saw the blond shivering at his door, "Quatre?"

Quatre burst into Duo's apartment, his mouth moving a mile a minute, "Finally! I thought you'd never answer. I've been out there for like five minutes, I saw your car here that's why I didn't call. Duo I have a problem he wants me to come tonight and I don't know what I'm supposed to do and how can I go over there and what will happen and..."

"Woah, slow down there, Q-Man," Duo chuckeld, closing the door against the fall chill that was creeping in, "Why don't you sit down?"

Quatre collapsed on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. He rubbed his eyes and then glanced towards the door where Duo leaned against the wall with a silly grin on his face, clad only in his boxers. Quatre's face flushed as he realized how nearly naked his friend was.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interupt something?" Quatre turned his gaze away. Duo's slightly tanned skin and toned form was not helping Quatre with his problem, his thoughts already diving down a dark lane.

"Not really," Duo smirked, he loved it when Quatre was flustered and he knew his state of undress had something to do with it, "Do you want some coffee?"

"That'd be great," Quatre grinned sheepishly.

"So what's up now?" Duo called as he made towards the kitchen door.

"It's Trowa. He's invited me to come over tonight."

"Finally?" Duo chuckled, the sounds of porceline mugs and the whir of the coffee-maker echoing into the livingroom.

"No, Duo, this is bad," Quatre got up off the couch and moved to the doorway of the kitchen, "I couldn't come up with an excuse not to go."

"Why would you want one?" Duo filled the first cup and placed it on the table, signalling Quatre to sit before filling his own cup, "Aren't you two dating?"

"That's not the point!" Quatre huffed down into the chair, fingers curling around the warm mug, "I think this is more than a date. I think this may be a hook up!"

"How is this a bad thing?" Duo chuckled as he took a seat opposite Quatre.

"Oh it may be easy for you, mister New-Man-Every-Night..."

Duo shot the blond a mock offended look but he knew too well that Quatre was right...sort of.

"...but Trowa and I have only held hands! Ok so we kissed that one time but it was only on the lips! No tongue action!"

"Bummer for you," Duo smirked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's what I'm saying, Duo" Quatre was getting antsy again, "I'm going over to his apartment tonight! Alone! I've never hooked up with someone. That's why I came to see you."

Duo laughed out loud, "Well Quatre isn't that a little presumptuos of you? Were good friends, but me teaching you how to do it is just..."

"Oh come off it," Quatre growled and blurted out, "I know how to have sex. I know how to suck a dick."

Quatre suddenly blushed at the words that had escaped his mouth and Duo raised an eyebrow, a bemused smirk upon his lips, "Well well well, I thought you said you've never hooked up? When did this happen?"

"That's the problem, never," Quatre lowered his face, "I've seen plenty of porn but it's all bad acting and right to the...doing it part. How do you get there? Are there, like, steps? A code of conduct? Ya know, a hook up manual?"

Duo laughed, "Oh Q-Man, you are too funny! Alright. You wanna know what goes down in a hook up? Ok, well Duo here is gonna let you in on the Steps of Hooking Up."

Quatre sipped his coffee quietly, his undivided attention on Duo. Duo, on the other hand, was savoring his moment to be in the spotlight.

"Alright, Step One. The Greeting. He'll probably open the door with a big goofy smile and say something like 'Hi.' or 'So glad you could make it' some cheesy one liner that tells you he's just as nervous as you are," Duo's violet eyes sparked with memories, "Step Two. The Small Talk. You'll talk about the weather, people you know, things that have been happening lately, anything but what is really on your mind. Step Three. The Awkward Moment. Just like it sounds, there is an awkward lull in the conversation when you finally have gotten to the point that you've worked up the courage to go for it. This is your last chance to back out, but you know you can't. Then comes Step Four."

"What's Step Four?" Quatre was on the edge of his seat, hanging onto Duo's every word.

"The Passionate Start," Duo's voice dripped with lusty tones, causing Quatre to shiver a bit, "This is where your animal instincts take over. You start kissing, touching, feeling everything and everywhere you can. Soon the clothes come off, the sex ensues, and before you know it it's over."

"That's it?" Quatre seemed slightly disappointed.

"Most of the time, yes," Duo watched Quatre's eyes fall, but like the good storyteller he had saved a little tag for the end, "But there is the elusive Step Five too."

"Step Five?" Quatre's eyes lit up.

"The Perfect Ending," Duo made the words sound so intoxicating that Quatre couldn't help but sigh.

"What happens then?" Quatre wanted to know it all.

"Ah now you see I can't tell you that," Duo sat back in his chair, "it's different for each person. You'll just have to discover it for yourself."

"That's so unfair!" Quatre huffed, setting his empty coffee mug on the table.

"Well maybe you'll find out tonight," Duo sipped his coffee innocently.

"Tonight!" Quatre had temporarily forgotten when this was all happening and suddenly jumpped up, "I have to go get ready! Do you think jeans are too casual? Maybe nice slacks and a vest."

"Quatre," Duo chuckled, "They're gonna end up on the floor anyways. Jeans are fine."

Quatre blushed and stood, "Thanks Duo. I really gotta go get ready."

Duo walked his friend to the door and opened it. The blond spun around and launched himself at Duo, hugging him tightly ,"Thanks again, Duo."

"Your welcome," Duo chuckled.

A groggy voice from the hallway leading to Duo's bedroom called out, "Duo?"

Quatre pulled back and smirked, "So you were up to something. I'll leave you alone then."

Duo laughed and shut the door behind Quatre.

"Duo?" Heero's voice was a bit froggy as he wandered into the livingroom, naked as the day he was born, "Who were you talking to?"

"Just Quatre," Duo smiled at the naked man. They had just finished having sex and were resting when Quatre had come knocking, Heero must have fallen asleep.

"Quatre?" Heero looked confused

"He and Trowa are finally gonna do it." Duo laughed, "There's coffe in the kitchen."

"Alright," Heero sleepily lumbered towards the kitchen, calling out behind him, "Let me wake up first, then we can go for round 2."

Duo smirked as he watched Heero's well toned ass, "And that's MY perfect ending."

Quatre knocked quietly upon Trowa's appartment door. He had settled on a nice pair of faded jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt that he thought he looked sexy in as well as a white zip up hoodie to help fend off the chill air. He had thought about doing something with his hair but felt the messy look added to the outfit's desire factor. He was about to knock again when the door opened.

Trowa's jeans were loose and slung low on his hips, his feet bare, and a loose button shirt hung open, showing the black tank underneath. His eyes sparkeld a briliant emerald which cause Quatre to gulp. Trowa smiled broadly and stood aside to invite Quatre in.

"So glad you could make it," Trowa beamed at Quatre.

_The Greeting_ Quatre mentally noted with a chuckle as he stepped in, Trowa closing the door behind him.

Trowa's appartment was nothing special, set up similar to Duo's though they lived on the opposite sides of town. Quatre had been here before, always with the other pilots though. They tried to get together often as they could, though sometimes one or two of them would be missing, on a mission with the Preventers.

"Hungry?" Trowa inquired comming up behind Quatre and placing his hands on the blonds shoulders.

Quatre shivered at the touch, "No, not really. You?"

"Not really," Trowa admitted, "Your shivering! Let's get you away from the door. Go ahead and sit on the couch, I've got some hot chocolate warming up in the kitchen.

Quatre sighed as he watched Trowa pad softly into the kitchen before sitting on the couch. It was more difficult than it should have been to decide where to sit. At first he thought about the corner but then realized that would seem too stand off-ish and protective. He thought about the middle but then thought in horror that Trowa would sit in one of the arm chairs instead. He compromised on both solutions and sat on one side of the couch, just out of the center but close enough to the other side to not seem too put off. Quatre had just sat down when Trowa reentered with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Quatre smirked as Trowa handed him one mug and sat, almost a mirror image of Quatre's position. There was a moment's pause, the tv that sat on the other side of the room playing music softly.

"I love this song," Trowa commented.

Quatre nodded, "Duo insisted I listen to the whole cd when he bought it."

"Yeah."

"So what have you been up to lately?" Quatre mentally kicked himself after asking it. _The Small Talk._

And indeed, the small talk had begun. It lasted for nearly an hour as they commented about the weather, what was new in thier lives and with their shared friends. The whole time though, Quatre could feel himself loosening up and he could visibly see Trowa relaxing. The blond had even warmed up enough to remove his jacket. Quatre's heart raced at the thought of what could be next. Sure enough the conversation died down till all that remained was the sound of the tv.

Quatre chuckled and mummbled to himself under his breath, "The Awkward Moment."

"What?" Trowa looked slightly confused.

"It's nothing," Quatre put down his empty mug, "It's stupid."

"Tell me anyways."

Quatre knew better than to look at Trowa at that moment, knowing there would be emerald eyes stairing at him that could pry anything out of him they wanted, "It's silly. You don't want to know."

Quatre felt the couch shift as Trowa moved closer, but the hand on his shoulder made his head turn in reaction. Sure enough, he made the mistake of looking into those emerald green eyes and he was hopelessly lost, "Tell me?"

"I went over to see Duo today," Quatre confessed, "I didn't know what to expect tonight and I asked him...I asked him..."

"Asked him?" Trowa slid closer, trying to comfort the blond, but Quatre shifted awkwardly and turned his look away.

"I asked him what it was like to, ya know, hook up with someone."

Trowa chuckled, but quickly stiffled it when Quatre gave a hurt look, "And what did the Master himself have to say?"

It was Quatre's turn to chuckle, "He told me the 5 Steps of Hooking Up."

"Five?" Trowa cooed, "What step are we on?"

"Number three," Quatre blushed a deep red.

"What were numbers one and two?"

"The Greeting, and The Small Talk," Quatre grinned sheepishly, "He really is the master isn't he? I mean he's pretty damn accurate so far."

"So what is step three?" Trowa slyly smirked at the blond.

"The Awkward Moment," Quatre sighed, "And I believe this is as awkward as it can get."

"True," Trowa chuckled, "But what about steps four and five? Surely they're worth the awkwardness?"

Quatre turned and met Trowa's eyes, gulping loudly and simply shook his head. They were so close, Quatre could hear Trowa's heart beat.

_He's as nervous as you are _Quatre reminded himself as a smile creeped across his face.

Trowa leaned in for a soft kiss and Quatre melted into it, savoring the contact. He ran his hand up to cup Trowa's warm cheek and let out a wimper as Trowa reluctantly pulled away.

"What's step four?" His voice was low and husky, dripping with want for the blond that Quatre was more than ready to give.

"The Passionate Start," Quatre launched himself at Trowa, suprising the brunette and knocking him back onto his side of the couch.

Quatre's hands ran down Trowa's chest as he opened his mouth, letting Trowa's tongue invade and spar with his. Trowa's hands snaked around Quatre's waist and pulled him crushingly against himself, their growing bulges grinding together. The blond gasped in response, sucking the air from Trowa's lungs which sent a lightning bolt of heat deep into the brunette's belly. Seemingly without effort, Trowa stood, still holding Quatre tightly to him, their lips still locked. The blond instinctively wrapped his legs around the acrobat's lithe form as Trowa made his way down the hall and into his bedroom. He carefully deposited the blond onto the bed, breaking away long enough to remove his shirt and tank before runing his hands up Quatre's tight fitting t-shirt, playing with his nipple when he found them.

Quatre moaned in response, "Trowa. I don't know what I'm doing or what I want but, I want it from you."

"And I from you," Trowa pulled Quatre's shirt off of him and threw it onto the floor along with his own. He crushed his lips against Quatre's once more before moving his kisses lower, first to the neck, then to the chest where he stopped to tease Quatre's nipples eliciting more moans from the blond, and finally moving down to his smooth belly. Trowa's hands fumbled with Quatre's pants before he stopped himself and looked up.

"Am I going too fast?"

Quatre gave a frsutrated grunt and undid the button and zipper of his jeans, "Not fast enough."

Trowa grinned and hooked his hands around the waist and elastic of Quatre's jeans and silk boxers, "Oh?"

In one motion, Trowa pulled the blonds pants and boxers off and the world seemed to stop. Here was this beautiful blond angel completely naked and glowing just for him, dick hard and pulsating with want. Quatre too seemed to grip the severity of the situation, his breathing evened and the cloud of lust that had hung over his eyes lifted slightly.

"Trowa," Aqua eyes looked pleadingly into emerald, "I'm scared. I don't know what I want."

Trowa stood and undid his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. He hadn't worn anything under them and his erection stood out, curving slightly upwards. Kicking away his disguarded pants, Trowa carefully crawled up Quatre's body, letting their skin rub together and their hard cocks touch, making the blond bite his lips and his eyes shutter.

"I'm scared too," Trowa's voice was barely a whisper, "I don't want to mess this up. So if you want to stop, at any point, just say so."

Quatre simply nodded before sighing, "Ok, but this feels too good to stop."

Trowa chucked and locked lips with the blond again before carefully rolling off of him and snaking his way down Quatre's body, resting his head on his hip. Trowa tentatively brought his hand up and laid it on Quatr's pulsating member, causing it to jump and the blond to squirm with a moan. The brunette gently wrapped his hand around Quatr's thick piece and gave it a slow storke bringing a long, loud moan from the blond's lips. Trowa stroked a few more times, his thumb rubbing up the underside seam of Quatre's cock and caressing the head every time he reached it making the blond squirm and moan repeatedly.

"Trowa!" Quatre squeeked, his head shooting up to look in suprise as the brunette swallowed him whole.

Trowa simply chuckled and soon Quatre's aqua eyes rolled back and his head heavily landed on the matress. Alternating mouth with hands, Trowa worked the blond into a frenzy his little hands gripping the sheets tightly, his head lashing back and forth, a constant stream of moans and gasps eminating from his heaving chest. In an almost paniced voice Quatre feebly pleaded with the brunette.

"Trowa, I'm gonna...Trowa! I'm gonna...gonna..."

Trowa smirked and dove headlong into his work, once more swallowing Quatre whole as the blond's hips bucked, his leg muscles tightening, toes curling, head thrashing, and an almost growl escaped his lips. Soon the spasm passed and Quatre's body went limp on the bed, his chest heaving as Trowa crawled back up to kiss the blond gently.

"You ok?" Trowa purred, his green eyes sparkling.

Quatre could only nod as he caught his breath. Trowa laid beside him gently tracing soft circles on Quatre's chest, his own errection aching for release but he would not push his lover, not yet. So it was a great suprise to the brunette when, with a deep breath, Quatre rolled over on top of Trowa, strattling his lovers abdomine, Trowa's dick rubbing up the curve of his ass making the brunette buck his hips unconsciously.

"Hmm. Got any lube?" Quatre's husky voice sent shivers all down Trowa's body, making his cock hurt it was so hard.

Trowa peered to his nightstand where he had supplies hidden inside for just such an occassion. The blond followed his gaze and leaned over, rummaging in the drawer, his butt rubbing against Trowa's errection as he searched causing the brunette to moan. Quatre triumphantly smirked as he produced a bottle of lube and opened it with a snap, his half lidded gaze causing Trowa to gulp. Quatre applied the lube to his hands and reached around, slowly stroking Trowa's dick, lubing it more with every stroke, his eyes locked with Trowa's. Lifting himself up just a bit, the blond applied a little lube to his entrance before positioning Trowa's dick against his inviting heat.

"Quatre," Trowa hesitated, biting his lip, "Are you sure? It's going to hurt. I don't want to hurt yo-o-o..."

Trowa's words trailed off as Quatre slowly sat back on his lover, slowly impaling himself. He gritted his teeth and took in a sharp breath. It hurt a hell of a lot worse than he had expected. But he was determined to do this. Sliding all the way down, both boys were panting as inch by inch, Trowa's errection disappeared into Quatre until finally the blond was fulling sitting in Trowa's lap, the brunettes entire length wrapped in impossible tightness. Quatre took a deep breath as the pain began to subside and shifted his hips back and forth. Suddenly a warm shock from deep inside caused the blond's eyes to flutter as he moaned, the shock rocketting his half hard dick to full attention. It felt so good, that he shifted once more until he found it again, elliciting a moan from Trowa as well this time.

"So good," Trowa panted. Keeping himself from bucking his hips hard and fast into Quatre had taken all his self control and now the blond was squirming on him, the tightness causing his cock to pulse painfully.

Quatre slowly raised himself up and bit, pulling Trowa slowly out of him. When he felt the bulge of the head coming, he let himself slide back down Trowa's pole making both men moan loudly. Quatre repeated this motion, getting fast every time until he was nearly bouncing on Trowa, his moans becoming louder and louder.

"So...close..." Trowa panted and reached for Quatre's neglected errection, giving it a pump with his hand.

Quatre nearly screamed as he slammed himself down on Trowa's dick, his own errection exploding in and orgasm more powerful than any he had ever had. Trowa roared as the tightness and being fully sheathed in Quatre took him over the edge, his fingers clamping onto the blond's thighs, his hips bucking repeatedly till he had fully emptied himself into the blond.

Quatre colapsed onto Trowa and both laid there covered in sweat and sex, panting. It was Trowa who moved fist. He shifted his hips and wrapped his arms around Quatre kissing his hair, before pulling the blond up and kissing his lips profusely. Quatre chuckled at Trowa's eagerness.

"Let's go get cleaned up?" The blond kissed Trowa back before rolling over and sitting up.

Trowa nodded eagerly as the blond stood and sauntered towards the bathroom.

"Quatre?" The blond turned to find Trowa right behind him.

Emerald eyes sparkled as he leaned in for the most passionate kiss yet, "I love you."

"The Perfect Ending," Quatre sighed into Trowa's lips, "I love you too."


End file.
